When Darkness Begins
by Scarlett177
Summary: When Darkness leaves nothing but despair, one is forced to search for dangerous options to restore light. When Hermione is thrown back in time she does not expect to find love in the person she hates the most. HG


**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: This wonderful world and its amazing characters belong onl****y to the fantastic J.K Rowling.

* * *

**

**When ****Darkness ****Begins**

Summary:_ When Darkness leaves nothing but despair, one is forced to search for dangerous options to restore light. When Hermione is thrown back in time she does not expect to find love in the person she hates the most._

**Chapter Uno  
**_

* * *

_ _"Dark and difficult times lie ahead. Soon we must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy…" – Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

_

"HARRY!" her scream echoed through the field causing several heads to turn in her direction.

A red jet of light missed her by a few inches but that didn't stop her to run forward.

"HERMIONE! NO!" the young teenager ignored everyone's protests and kept running.

Her whole body ached; it even hurt just to breathe. She dodged another spell thrown at her and started to run faster, her arm was stretched and trembling yet she was holding her wand firmly and ready to shoot.

The young witch eyes widened, her lips parted but a scream never came.

A green jet of light collided into Harry's chest. The boy-who-lived emerald eyes were in shock. He stood on his feet for a few seconds, his head turned in her direction and she could have swore that he had a small smile adorning his ill and tired features.

"No! NOOO!" her late scream was barely audible as the field erupted in loud cheers.

Hermione walked towards his body. Nobody seemed to notice her as they were to busy celebrating. She simply fell on her knees and stared at her friend with tears falling down on her face half blurring her vision. With a trembling hand she touched his face. He was still warm.

She shook her head frantically, "Oh Harry! Why? Why did you insist in coming!?" she whispered, "You knew… you knew it was a trap!" her fist collapsed in his motionless chest.

"This was bound to happen, my child," a cold voice startled her.

She swallowed dry as she recognized the voice. Slowly she raised her head to stare at his red eyes. In a matter of seconds the cheering stopped and hooded figures approached them.

"Well if it isn't the mudblood!" said a mocking voice that belonged to no other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione said nothing. Her chocolate eyes glared only in his direction and he glared back at her ignoring completely his most loyal servant.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix asked, her voice clearly showed how confused she was, "she's a mudblood… Potter's friend-"

"There is no need to remind me of that Bellatrix," said Lord Voldemort interrupting her. She blushed at his harsh and cold tone and lowered her head.

"Aren't you going to kill me? Finish it! Finish it Tom!" Lord Voldemort flinched at the use of his name. His red eyes never left hers; she seemed so pleadingly, so lost and alone.

The snakelike man started to feel anger rise inside him. He slowly pointed his wand at her.

"This time aim at me not at the time travel," she whispered gazing away towards Harry, "I couldn't bare going through it all over again… not when it ends like this,"

"Goodbye, Hermione," Hermione turned her head to a hooded figure. She nodded and smiled sadly.

"Goodbye Antonin,"

"Look at me," Lord Voldemort ordered.

"You want my forgiveness Tom?" she said softly as she looked at him. His red eyes disappeared for a few seconds and an onyx colour took its place. Hermione fought back a sob as she stared one last time to the eyes of the man she loved.

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

"Who knows what miracles you can achieve," Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione Granger stared at the time turner. She hadn't seen it since the end of her third year.

"I'm not sure if I understand," Hermione mumbled. Her eyes never leaving the object.

The truth was; Hermione knew perfectly well what Professor McGonagall was implying. But what her transfiguration professor now Headmistress of Hogwarts was expecting from her was something she was not quite sure if she could handle.

Meddling with time was something that shouldn't be done with a light heart. She gulped as she realized that it needed to be done. The war was out of control. The order of Phoenix was long lost.

"What if I fail?" Hermione asked still eying the golden object.

"You won't," the professor said smiling encouragingly, "you're the only one who can do it,"

"Alright, I'll do it," she said reaching her hand to the time turner. As she touched it she felt a cold feeling traveling up her spine.

The elder woman nodded and sat back on her seat, "Once you get there, I think it will be wise to warn Albus Dumbledore,"

Hermione nodded and listened careful to every instruction when suddenly loud screams erupted through the castle.

The headmaster office door was opened without any ceremony. A panting professor Sprout entered and fell on the floor. She stared at Hermione, her wide eyes filled with horror.

"They're here!"

* * *

**A/N: First of all, this is only a small introduction to our little story. It is obviously Tom Riddle Jr. and Hermione fanfiction. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
